Let's Get You Home
by a swan and her queen
Summary: Swan Queen AU: Regina gets inadvertently drunk whilst sat in Granny's diner and Emma and August end up taking her home.


**Let's Get You Home!**

Regina gets inadvertently drunk whilst sat in Granny's diner and Emma and August end up taking her home.

**A/N **

One-shot, originally written for Tumblr by request!

* * *

"Hello? Ruby? What is it?" Emma answered her phone, whilst she was on her way back to her apartment.

"It's Mayor Regina, I think she's had too much to drink. Granny's worried, Emma could you come down just in case? She's unpredictable sober.. you know.." Ruby said.

"Alright.." Emma replied tiredly.

Regina? Drunk? Emma didn't even know she drank, well not to excess anyway. It just wasn't like her at all. Emma was a little worried herself, she didn't know what to expect as she turned around on the spot and began to walk down to Granny's.

Meanwhile, Regina was sat on the bar stool in front of the counter waving sweetly at Ruby as she put the phone down.

"May I have another drink?" Regina asked, holding up her glass as Ruby made her way in-front of Regina.

"Madame Mayor, I don't think that's such a good idea.." Ruby said nervously.

"My dear Ruby.." Regina chuckled, taking her hand. "You will get me another drink, or I will shut this precious café down." Ruby frowned and took the glass from Regina.

"There's a good girl." Regina said, winking at Ruby as she brought Regina's sixth glass of whiskey.

August sat in the corner of the café, keeping a close eye on the Mayor as she knocked her drink back in one. He winced, trying not to laugh out loud as she did. Then Emma entered the café, making everyone turn to see her walk in.

"Oh look, it's Sheriff Swan!" Regina announced mockingly, rolling her eyes.

"I think it's time you went home Madame Mayor." Emma said nervously.

Regina laughed, putting down her glass harshly and turned to give Emma a angered look."I will go home, when I want to go home…"

August stood up, for Emma to acknowledge him and she gestured her head for him to come over.

"Regina, come with me.." Emma asked calmly, making her way closer to her.

Regina licked her lips and turned her whole body to face Emma, trying her best to be seductive under the influence. "To do what Sheriff?"

As much as Regina was turning Emma on right now, she had to take this seriously. She didn't want Regina to humiliate herself, and she definitely didn't want everyone knowing about their relationship… if you could call it that. Emma shook her head and said sternly.

"I am taking you home, can you stand?"

"Oooh, I don't know Sheriff, but I can find out for you." Regina said cheerfully, before getting down off of the stool and finding her legs useless, falling into Emma. Emma caught her, holding Regina up under her arms. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma sloppily and buried her head in Emma's hair. "Why do you always smell so lovely?" Regina mumbled, and Emma's eyes darted to the citizens closest to her, hoping they couldn't make out what Regina was saying.

August stood awkwardly, awaiting Emma's instruction as she held Regina upright.

"August, could you carry her for me? I don't think she can walk." Emma asked, looking at him pleadingly, just wanting to get Regina out of here.

Regina lifted her head up to protest. "I want you to carry me Sheriff!" Regina whined

"No, Regina! Regina, listen! I can't carry you, August is going to take you home okay?" Emma said seriously, pulling away from Regina, holding Regina out in front of her to look her in the eye.

"August, just take her quick!" Emma demanded, and August, as much as he felt reluctant to touch the mayor, scooped Regina up in his arms.

"Put me down this instant!" Regina demanded, writhing about in August's arms.

Emma gave him a stern look, shaking her head and continuing to walk back up the street. August looked down at Regina, who finally gave in and growled angrily as she brought her arms up round August's neck easing his effort.

"Take it easy on me tomorrow Madame Mayor, I'm only taking orders." August said, laughing nervously as an irritated Regina raised an eye brow at him.

"Don't worry Mr Booth.." Regina sighed and held onto him a little tighter.

When they finally reached Regina's house, Emma turned on the spot to face them both."Regina, where are your keys?"

August put Regina down, holding onto her upper arms to keep her steady. Regina had a real smarmy look on her face, although struggling to keep her eyes open as she revealed."They're in my trouser pocket, if you want them.."

Emma stepped towards Regina awkwardly, knowing fully well that Regina was going to play off of this regardless of whether August was still here. Emma straightened her back and slipped her hand into Regina's front pocket, staring Regina square in the eye as she felt for keys.

"Be careful where you put your hand Sheriff.." Regina said quietly, winking.

Emma looked up at August who had averted his eyes, he didn't really want to be here right now but he was staying for Emma.

Emma moaned, she couldn't find these god damn keys. Regina chuckled lowly to herself, watching Emma struggle.

"Regina! Stop fucking around, where are they?!" Emma shouted angrily, placing her hands on her hips. She couldn't believe how Regina was acting..

Regina smirked and pulled her keys out from a hidden pocket inside her blazer. Emma snatched the keys from her and opened the door, she then slipped her hand round Regina's waist and said; "Thank you so much August, I'll take it from here."

"Are you sure?" August asked as Emma began walking Regina into her home.

"Yes. Positive. Thank you."

"You're not going to kill her are you?" August joked, folding his arms as he watched them stagger over the threshold.

"I might do.." Emma replied, turning them both round, smiling at August.

"You can't kill me, I am the evil queen!" Regina slurred, lifting her arms up in a dramatic fashion, nearly falling over before Emma grabbed hold of her from behind.

"BYE August." Emma said, shutting the door quickly with her leg.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Emma asked, harshly pushing Regina against the wall.

Regina gasped as her back thudded against the wall. "My my Emma, I didn't know you had it in you.." She said seductively as she brushed her hands down Emma's sides.

"What were you thinking? Getting drunk, it's not like you at all.." Emma asked, giving up with the aggressive approach to get any information out of Regina, as she realized that it was just turning her on.

"What, I can't drink?" Regina asked.

"Not to excess, no you can't!" Emma replied. "You're lucky there were only a few people in the café tonight.."

"I don't care what others think." Regina stated honestly.

"Don't you care what I think?" Emma asked, frowning as she began to become upset at the sight of Regina like this.

Regina widened her eyes, trying to pay attention and focus over the alcohol.

"Of course I do.." Regina said sympathetically, placing a gentle hand on Emma's cheek.

Emma placed her hand on top of Regina's and stepped closer to her.

"I love you, and I don't want you drinking like that because you don't know what you're doing."

Regina nodded, trying her best giving her current state. Emma smiled and slipped her hand round Regina's waist and began to walk her to her bedroom.

"Emma?" Regina said quietly.

Emma paused, turning her head to face Regina.

"I love you too…"


End file.
